Complicated Story
by shinrivaille
Summary: Karena hidup itu bagaikan sebuah roda yang berputar. Mungkin inilah waktunya, untuknya merangkak naik dan merubah posisinya yang sedang berputar ke bawah. Ketika hidupnya berubah dalam waktu yang singkat, mencoba terus meraih apa yang sudah ia rancang untuk masa depannya. [BTS - VMinKook - VKook - MinKook] GS for uke.
1. chapter 1 - Down

Rancangan hidupku sempurna. Aku telah memikirkan bagaimana langkahnya menuju masa depan yang sempurna. Lahir di golongan keluarga berada, garis keturunan yang sempurna, memiliki otak yang jenius – _semi idiot sebenarnya_ -, bukankah aku termasuk dalam pria idaman para wanita?

Dan aku telah menyusun langkahku kedepannya. Aku akan menamatkan pendidikanku d Busan, tempat aku tinggal sejak lahir. Lalu aku akan ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu universitas ternama. Kemudian aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang terbaik di Seoul, dan menikah.

Semuanya begitu sempurna.

Sampai badai itu datang, badai yang menghancurkan semua rencana indahku.

Aku tahu, hidup tidak akan berjalan seindah drama percintaan yang sering di tonton oleh sahabatku.

Hidup itu akan berputar, dan mungkin inilah saatnya aku berada di bawah. Dan merangkak naik untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan sempurnaku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ayah ternyata memiliki anak dari wanita lain.

Ketika anak lelaki itu datang, mengatakan dengan lantang, "aku Park Jimin, ibuku mengatakan bahwa ayahku adalah Kim Daehyun. Aku ingin tinggal bersama ayah, dan mungkin juga dengan keluarganya," suasana hangat dirumahpun seketika berubah.

Dalam sehari, keluarga bahagiaku berubah menjadi keluarga yang menyeramkan.

Terdengar klise memang.

Hanya karena kedatangan Park Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu rumah, sambil membawa sebuah koper besar dan menggendong ransel di punggung kecilnya. Keluargaku yang hangat pun terancam - _benar-benar akan hancur_ \- dan hal lain yang tidak bisa kubayangkan.

Park Jimin, pria mungil dengan pipi bulat berisi, serta mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum.

Ku rasa umurnya berada di bawahku.

Jimin duduk dengan manis di sofa, sambil melihat sekeliling rumah dengan tatapan kagum.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas. Pasti ayah dan ibu bertengkar karena hal ini. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan di ponselku.

 ** _To: Kookies_** ** _Hei, aku butuh tempat bersandar sekarang._**

Lalu mengirim pesan itu ke sahabatku. Aku mengalihkan pandangaku ke arah lantai atas lagi. Terdengar suara ibu berteriak. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya.

Mendengar mereka bertengkar, suara ibu yang berteriak dengan marah meski ayah berusaha menjelaskan situasinya, bukan hal yang aku sukai.

Aku lebih suka melihat ayah melemparkan gombalan mesum di pagi hari, lalu ibu akan memukul kepala ayah dengan pelan sambil menggerutu dengan nada marah. Lalu aku akan ikut-ikutan menggoda ibu.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Park Jimin. Aku rasa aku lebih kakak darimu," aku mendengar suara yang sedikit cempreng dari arah pria mungil itu.

Sebentar? lebih kakak dariku? Yang benar saja. Apa dia tidak bisa berkaca untuk melihat tubuhnya mungil?

"Ah benar, namamu Kim Taehyung bukan. Ibu pernah bilang kalau ayah punya anak yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Ibu bilang aku lahir lebih dulu darimu."

Tsk, apa dia tidak punya rasa malu. Apa dia tidak mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas?

"Pergilah," ujarku dengan nada dingin.

Jika saja dia tidak muncul dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin kita akan menjadi teman baik.

"Pergi? Kemana? Aku harus tinggal dengan ayah."

"Pulanglah ke tempat ibumu, jangan menghancurkan keluargaku."

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Jimin berubah menjadi murung, apa aku salah bicara?

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain ayah," ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

"Jika memang kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, seharusnya kau pergi bersembunyi dan menghilang. Bukan datang dan menghancurkan keluargaku. Kau pikir dengan datang kerumah ini sambil tersenyum manis, kau akan di terima dengan hangat disini? Hanya dua pilihannya, kau yang pergi atau tetap disini dan keluarga ini hancur. Toh apapun pilihanmu, keluarga ini pasti akan hancur."

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya pelan. Sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

Aku pun berdiri dari dudukku dan menunjuk pintu, "JIKA KAU INGIN MINTA MAAF, PERGILAH DARI SINI SECEPATNYA!" sial, aku jadi berteriak karena marah.

Plak.

Aku memegang pipiku yang memerah. Sejak kapan ayah ada di sini? Aku kira mereka masih bertengkar di atas sana. Pipiku terasa perih.

Aku melihat ke arah ibu yang terlihat habis menangis, dengan mata bengkak dan juga wajah yang murung. Lalu aku melihat ke arah ayah yang terlihat shock karena habis menamparku.

Ayah menamparku, dia yang selalu menyayangiku. Dia yang tidak pernah memukulku.

Ibu terlihat berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku, lalu mengusap pipiku yang masih perih.

"Hanya karena anak itu, kau sudah berani menampar putraku. Baiklah, kita akan bercerai. Kau bisa hidup bersama putramu, dan aku akan pergi dengan Taehyung."

Aku masih terdiam, apa yang ibu bilang? Bercerai? Tidak, aku tidak mau mereka berpisah.

"Baek, tidak seperti ini. Jangan pergi. Kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik-baik oke. Jangan bawa Taehyung, aku minta maaf telah menamparnya. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

Ku rasakan ibu menarik tanganku pergi, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ibu membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Aku duduk dan terdiam di kursi. Dalam beberapa jam, semuanya berubah. Ibu meninggalkanku yang terdiam di dalam mobil, masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Melangkah melewati ayah yang masih berusaha menjelaskan pada ibu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ibu kembali sambil membawa sebuah koper besar dan tas besar. Lalu memasukkan kedua tas itu ke bagasi. Ku dengar suara pintu bagasi tertutup dengan keras.

Apa ini sungguhan? Apa benar ayah dan ibu akan berpisah?

Ibu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, terdengar suara ayah yang berteriak memanggil nama ibu sambil menepuk-nepuk kaca jendela mobil.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah ayah, ibu menjalankan mesin mobil dengan laju yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan – _atau standar mungkin_ -.

"Tidurlah, kita akan pergi ke rumah nenek. Ibu akan mengurus semuanya, kita akan baik-baik saja," ku dengar suara ibu bergetar, menahan tangis.

Kerumah nenek? Itu artinya aku akan ke Daegu? Apa aku harus pindah sekolah? Bagaimana dengan rancangan hidupku? Apakah aku bisa melanjutkannya? Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur, jika aku baru saja selesai sarapan 2jam yang lalu? Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur jika aku mengkhawatirkan ibu yang sedang dalam amarah.

*

Menjelang malam, kami sampai di rumah kakek dan nenek. Begitu turun dari mobil, ibu langsung memeluk nenek sambil menangis.

Sepertinya ibu sudah menceritakan sedikit ke nenek saat menelpon di rest area tadi.

Kakek menghampiriku yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan merangkulku dengan hangat.

"Taehyungie lelah? Sudah makan?" bertanya dengan nada lembut padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Aku lelah, tentu saja. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi. Untuk sekian kalinya, aku berharap ini mimpi.

"Aku ingin tidur saja, kek," gumamku pelan.

Kakek tersenyum maklum, "baiklah. Tidur di kamarmu yang biasa. Nenek sudah membersihkannya tadi."

Aku mengangguk lagi, dan melangkah dengan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tangisan ibu ketika aku sedang melepaskan sepatu. Aku tidak suka mendengar ibu menangis.

Ku rasakan tepukkan pelan di pundakku, tepukan menenangkan.

"Naiklah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok."

*

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur, melihat ke arah langit-langit. Ah, sudah berakhir, keluargaku yang hangat. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku.

Kulihat ada banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dari sahabatku, Jungkook. Gadis tomboy manis yang selalu menjadi teman terbaikku - _mungkin lebih_ -.

Ah benar, dia pasti mencariku.

Ku putuskan untuk menelponnya, baru terdengar satu kali bunyi sambungan, dia sudah menjawab panggilanku.

Rupanya dia terus melihat ponselnya, tipikal Jungkook sekali jika sedang khawatir karena seseorang.

" _Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu kerumah lalu paman bilang kau pergi. Lalu ada laki-laki pendek dirumahmu, siapa dia? Kau ada masalah? Kenapa mengirimku pesan seperti itu, membuat khawatir saja._ "

Lihat, dia pasti mengomel dan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Aku di Daegu sekarang. Maaf tidak sempat membalas pesanmu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat."

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengarnya dari ibuku, mereka semua sibuk bergosip saat ini_."

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja, tentu saja," lalu terdengar teriakkan marah.

" _Jawab serius, Taetae_."

"Tentu saja tidak."

" _Kau ingin aku pergi kesana? Aku bisa meminta ijin pada ibu untuk ke Daegu dengan bus atau kereta pertama besok._ "

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin semuanya akan mulai membaik. Ibu bilang dia akan mengurus semuanya. Aku rasa, aku akan pindah sekolah juga."

" _pindah? Jadi kita akan berpisah?_ "

Aku tertawa, "hanya sementara. Kita akan bertemu lagi di Seoul. Oke?"

Jungkook hanya bergumam tanda mengiyakan.

" _hei, tapi aku belum sempat menyalin PRmu. Bagaimana PRku untuk besok? Haruskah aku pergi ke Daegu besok dan lolos dari PR?_ "

"jika kau datang kesini dengan alasan seperti itu, aku akan menendang masuk kembali ke dalam kereta," ujarku dengan nada pura-pura marah. Lalu terdengar suara tawa dari seberang.

Aku pasti merindukan wajah manisnya dan senyum kelincinya.

" _apa kau beneran tidak akan kesini lagi? Mungkin untuk perpisahan dengan teman sekelas atau yang lainnya? Aku yakin besok pasti sangat heboh di sekolah, aku juga mendengar akan ada murid baru besok di sekolah. Aku mendengarnya dari ayah_."

Ayah Jungkook adalah guru di sekolahku. Tidak heran jika Jungkook sudah tahu kabar seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sampaikan saja salam dariku untuk teman-teman. Kookies, kurasa aku akan tidur. Lelah sekali."

" _baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak TaeTae-nim_ ," candanya. Aku hanya tertawa lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ketika aku hendak menyimpan ponselku di meja, sebuah pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

 **From: Kookies** **Hei, kirimkan jawaban soal PR untukku.Aku benar-benar belum mengerjakannya :D Dan jangan lupa minum susu sebelum tidur, biar mimpi indah :p**

Aku tertawa membaca pesan darinya. Dia selalu bisa menghiburku.

Ku harap semuanya akan membaik. Semoga.

Tanpa kusadari bahwa ini baru awal dari perubahan besar dalam hdupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Yeahhhh, i hope you will like that.. Tidk bisa di pastikan kapan lanjut. Doakan agar bisa secepatnya.

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 - Byun Taehyung

[ 2 tahun kemudian...]

Taehyung membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, lalu menyeka nya dengan handuk kering yang sejak tadi tergantung di pundaknya.

Sebuah botol air mineral dingin menempel di pipinya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya botol itu.

"Hoseok hyeong, kau membuatku kaget," gerutu Taehyung sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

Pemuda yang di panggil Hoseok, hanya tertawa karena berhasil membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Maaf maaf. Makan siang bersama?" Tanya Hoseok sambil melihat kearah Taehyung yang sedang meminum air mineral yg diberikan oleh Hoseok tadi.

"Maaf hyeong, aku ada kelas siang ini," lalu Taehyung melihat arloji tua yang melingkar di lengannya, "30menit lagi kelas dimulai."

"30menit lagi? Yang benar saja, kau belum makan siang, bahka belum sarapan tadi pagi. Dan sekarang kau akan ke kampus, tanpa makan dan mandi? LAGI?" ujar Hoseok dengan nada kesal.

Jangan heran kenapa Hoseok bisa tahu tentang itu, mereka berbagi kamar di flat kecil bersama. Menyewanya bersama, agar lebih menghemat pengeluaran.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak membalas ocehan Hoseok. Sungguh, Taehyung sudah hafal isi kepala Hoseok. Membalas ucapannya sama saja berhadapan dengan ibu-ibu yang tidak kebagian diskon di pusat perbelanjaan.

Taehyung memakai topi hitamnya dan memakai tas ranselnya, lalu mengendus bau badannya sendiri.

'Tidak bau. Setidaknya aku sudah ganti kaos,' pikir Taehyung.

Memilih cuek dengan penampilannya sendiri. Bersyukurlah karena ia di anugerahi oleh wajah yang tampan.

Taehyung meraih gagang sepeda miliknya, lalu menuntun sepedanya keluar dari area pasar. Sejak pagi, Taehyung akan mengirimkan susu dan mengantarkan koran ke pelanggan. Lalu Taehyung akan membantu Hoseok yang memiliki toko sayuran di pasar tradisional. Membantu mengangkat sayuran yang baru datang dari petani, untuk dikirimkan ke pedagang sayuran lainnya. Selesai dengan sayuran, ia akan pergi untuk kuliah sesuai jadwal.

"Taehyungie, kuliah?" Seorang wanita paruh baya -pedagang di pasar- menyapa Taehyung yang sedang menuntun sepedanya.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum, "Iya bibi."

"Sudah makan? Jika belum, minum ini untuk mengisi perutmu. Jangan sampai kelaparan," ujar wanita itu sambil memberikan 2botol susu pisang pada Taehyung.

"Ini kan bekal bibi, jangan berikan padaku terus. Aku bisa makan di kantin kampus nanti," tolak Taehyung sopan.

Dia merasa tidak enak pada bibi yang sering sekali memberikannya susu pisang. Bahkan pedagang sayuran lainnya juga sering memberikannya makanan. Mereka beralasan bahwa Taehyung terlalu kurus. Atau Taehyung sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka suka memberikan Taehyung makanan.

"Ambil saja, bibi masih punya banyak."

Akhirnya Taehyung menerima susu pisang itu, "Aku hanya mengambil satu. Aku tahu bibi bohong, yang satunya untuk bibi."

Bibi itupun mengangguk, tahu bahwa seperti biasa Taehyung akan menolak atau hanya mengambil satu botol.

Taehyung pun pamit dan mulai menaikki sepeda. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, melewati area pasar yang masih ramai dengan pembeli. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari para pendagang pasar yang mengenalnya. Sambil tersenyum tentunya.

Keluar dari area pasar, ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kuat.

\--

Menuju ke Universitas Seoul. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah arloji tua miliknya, mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

Sesampainya di kampus, ia segera menuju ke parkiran sepeda yang berada di depan gedung fakultasnya. Lalu memarkirkan sepedanya, dan menguncinya.

"TAEHYUNG-AH!" Baru saja Taehyung akan melangkah , terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Taehyung mencari asal datangnya suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis, err bukan, seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan halus, berlari ke arahnya.

Rambut halus pemuda itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Taehyung meminta agar temannya itu memotong rambutnya. Tapi tidak di hiraukan.

Hell, karena rambut itu Taehyung sering di sangka sedang berjalan dengan wanita.

"Ada apa, Moonbok-ah?"

"Prof. Kim tidak masuk. Ayo ke kantin?" ajak Moonbok.

"Tidak masuk? Kalau begitu aku akan ke perpustakaan."

Moonbok menatap temannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bukan cuma sekali Taehyung menolak ke kantin dan memilih berdiam diri dengan tumpukkan buku di perpustakaan.

"Lagi? Ayolah, aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Ayo ke kantin."

"Tidak, aku harus belajar. Kau tahu sendiri, beasiswaku bisa di cabut jika nilaiku menurun." Ujar Taehyung sambil melangkah dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan milik fakultasnya. Meninggalkan Moonbok yang masih memasang wajah tidak percaya miliknya.

Nilai Taehyung tidak akan turun jika ia membolos seminggu. Taehyung jenius sejak lahir, meski terkadang idiot.

Taehyung berhasil masuk manajemen bisnis di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul, dengan berbekal beasiswa yang berhasil ia miliki. Sempat tertahan setahun setelah lulus sekolah menengah, tertahan dan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya karena kondisi keluarganya. Jatuh bangun setelah dibawa pergi oleh ibunya meninggalkan sang ayah. Beberapa kali tersandung masalah, entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat ibunya menangis diam-diam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berpura-pura tidur ketika ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya sambil menangis.

Sempat berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya, tetapi seorang teman memberikan beberapa formulir beasiswa padanya. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkan satu beasiswa di universitas ternama.

Dan sekarang, saatnya Taehyung untuk perlahan merangkak naik.

Taehyung melangkah menuju perpustakaan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbalik. Melangkah menjauh dari pintu gedung fakultasnya. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil menunduk, seolah-olah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat, Taehyung langsung melangkah ke arah pohon besar yang berada di taman depan gedung fakultas. Lalu menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar itu.

Ia menyandar di pohon lalu bernafas lega setelahnya, seolah baru saja menghindari sekelompok penjahat bersenjata.

"Aku belum siap," gumam Taehyung sambil tertawa miris.

Taehyung mengintip dari balik pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, melihat ke arah pintu masuk gedung fakultasnya. Terlihat 2 sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu senior dari fakultasnya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah wanita yang menguncir rambutnya dengan asal, memakai pakaian yang jauh dari kata feminim. Pipi gembilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan, dan senyum gigi kelincinya. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh, cukup membuat Taehyung merasakan debaran di dadanya yang tak karuan. Sosok lainnya adalah pria yang tidak bisa di bilang tinggi, tinggi yang standar. Tapi memiliki otot lengan yang kokoh dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Mungkin dia sering berolahraga untuk membentuk tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampan meski memiliki pipi sedikit berisi serta eyesmile yang akan muncul ketika ia tersenyum.

Terlihat dua sosok itu membungkuk sebentar lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari fakultasnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega, hampir saja batinnya.

Ia pun keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri senior itu, yang masih beridiri di pintu fakultas. Mungkin sejak menunggu seseorang.

"Siang, Jongin sunbae," sapa Taehyung sopan.

"Oh, Byun Taehyung. Kau disini."

Taehyung mengangguk, "mau ke perpustakaan. Prof. Kim tidak masuk hari ini."

"Rajin sekali," goda Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Yang tadi itu teman sunbae?"

"Maksudmu Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook? Aku dan Jimin satu klub dance, sedangkan Jungkook itu teman atau mungkin kekasih Jimin. Mereka selalu sama-sama. Kenapa? Kau kenal mereka?"

Ada rasa sakit tak nampak yang langsung dirasakan Taehyung ketika mendengar soal 'kekasih Jimin'. Meski Taehyung sudah sering mendengar soal itu, tapi tetap saja ia belum terbiasa.

"Tidak. Pacarnya manis sekali kalau begitu. Untuk apa mereka kesini?"

"Mereka mencari seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung yang baru masuk tahun ajaran ini. Seingatku, mahasiswa baru bernama Taehyung hanya kau saja. Dan margamu itu Byun, bukan Kim. Jadi aku bilang tidak ada yang bernam Kim Taehyung disini."

Taehyung mengangguk tanda mengerti, meski dalam hatinya merasa takut untuk bertemu mereka dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan tahu dimana ia berada.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia memiliki nama lahir Kim Taehyung. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia menganti marganya menggunakan marga Byun milik keluarga ibunya, sejak lulus SMA. Bahkan Hoseok pun tidak tahu. Mereka hanya mengenalnya sebagai Byun Taehyung. Bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Mungkin mereka salah orang. Baiklah, aku ke perpustakaan dulu sunbae," pamit Taehyung sopan. Di balas senyuman oleh Jongin.

Taehyung melangkah menuju perpustakaan sambil sesekali melihat note kecil yang ada ditangannya. Melihat jadwal-jadwal harian yang telah ia catat, agar tidak lupa. Lalu melihat arloji tua di lengannya.

"Masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum shift di cafe," gumam Taehyung.

\--

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sambil duduk di bangku taman depan fakultas seni. Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku berani bersumpah pernah melihat Taetae masuk ke gedung itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak ada disana?" ujar Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat," ujar Jimin mencoba mencari alasan yang paling logis.

"Mataku tidak rabun, aku yakin itu Taetae. Apa jangan-jangan sunbae itu yang salah?"

"Jongin sunbae salah satu panitia ospek kemarin, mana mungkin dia salah. Lagipula kenapa kau yakin sekali dia akan kuliah disini tahun ini?" balas Jimin dengan nada kesal.

"Karena feelingku tidak pernah salah. Yaudah, aku ada kelas 10menit lagi."

Jimin hanya mengangguk, lalu Jungkook pergi melangkah kearah gedung fakultas seni.

Jimin menatap punggung Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Taetae ini, Taetae itu. Selalu saja Kim Taehyung. Kapan kau akan melihat ke arahku?"

Tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa mengatakanya langsung di depan Jungkook. Mungkin, jika ia nekat mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook akan berkata "salah siapa taetae dan bibi Byun pergi? Aku dan taetae sudah bersama sejak kecil. Jadi aku masih sedikit membencimu karena membuat taetae pergi."

Bukan sekali dua kali Jungkook mengatakan tentang ia yang masih sedikit membenci Jimin karena masa lalu.

Jimin sadar, semuanya memang kesalahannya. Salahnya yang datang tanpa peringatan lalu menghancurkan keluarga bahagia seseorang. Salahnya yang memilih egois dengan menutup mata terhadap penderitaan yang mungkin di alami Taehyung dan ibunya. Salahnya yang tidak pernah mencari Taehyung untuk memohon maaf. Ketika sang ayah menderita dan mengurung diri dengan tumpukkan pekerjaan, Jimin memilih terus tersenyum dan menutup mata dengan segalanya.

Dan salahnya juga, ia mulai menyukai Jungkook yang terus memarahinya, membencinya secara terang-terangan. Tapi masih mau berteman dengan dirinya yang membuat Kim Taehyung pergi.

\--

Taehyung duduk di sudut perpustakaan, dengan beberapa buku menumpuk di hadapannya. Sebuah buku tentang bisnis terbuka di hadapannya. Meskipun buku di hadapannya telah terbuka, pikiran Taehyung malah melayang entah kemana.

Memikirkan tentang Jungkook, memikirkan tentang ibunya di Daegu, memikirkan tentang hidupnya. Memikirkan tentang segala hal, menahan banyak beban di pundak tegapnya. Tidak sekalipun Taehyung menangis, ataupun mengeluh. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus tersenyum dan melakukan segala hal dengan baik. Mencari uang dan uang. Belajar dan belajar. Menyimpan semua bebannya dan memikulnya sendirian.

Getar di sakunya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hanya sebuah pesan dari kakeknya.

 **From: Kakek**

 **Tae, pulanglah sebentar.** **Ibumu sakit.**

Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan, seolah ia baru saja di beri tugas menumpuk dari dosennya. Sudah setahun ini ibunya sakit-sakitan. Dengan tidak rela juga ia meninggalkan ibunya bersama sang kakek demi berkuliah di Seoul. Sang nenek yang sudah tiada beberapa bulan setelah mereka tiba di Daegu malam itu. Membuat kakek harus mengurus semuanya sendiri. Bahagia ketika mengetahui Taehyung mendapatkan beasiswa penuh universitas di Seoul. Dan memaksa Taehyung pergi, cukup pulang sesekali untuk melihat ibunya.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan kakeknya, tapi langsung membereskan buku-buku yang belum sempat ia baca. Memilih untuk langsung ke cafe. Mengusahakan cuti untuk melihat ibunya.

Lagipula ia tidak memiliki kelas besok, ia hanya punya setumpuk jadwal untuk mencari uang di tempat Hoseok. Hoseok pasti bisa memberikannya ijin.

Taehyung menyimpan buku-buku perpustakaan di atas meja yang ada di dekat rak.

Ia langsung melangkah keluar dan menuju ke parkiran sepeda. Sesampainya di parkiran sepeda, ia langsung membuka kunci sepedanya dan menaikinya. Dan langsung mengayuhnya menuju ke cafe tempat ia bekerja.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata melihat dirinya yang melewati tempat sosok itu duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Hei, siapa dia? Yang baru saja lewat memakai sepeda," tanya sosok itu pada temannya. Temannya pun melihat Taehyung yang di tunjuk olehnya. Taehyung yang sedang berhenti di depan gerbang kampus, menunggu kendaraan lewat.

"Oh, itu si jenius Byun Taehyung. Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis. Dia anak beasiswa penuh. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

"Kudengar dia tinggal di area pasar tradisional sekitar sini. Ingin berkenalan dengannya? Mending jangan, dia terlalu ramah tapi tertutup di waktu yang sama. Dia punya banyak kerjaan, jadi susah sekali untuk mengajaknya keluar," jawab temannya sambil melirik ponselnya.

'Jadi Jungkook benar, pintar sekali mengganti marganya. Jungkook tidak boleh tahu,' monolog sosok itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum samar.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 - Miss

Chapter 3

Taehyung duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi penumpang di kereta yang menuju Daegu. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, dan kedua telinganya yang tersumpal oleh earphone. Mendengarkan musik dari band kesukaannya, The Chainsmoker.

Langsung mengambil keberangkatan pertama pagi itu, dan pulang ke Daegu. Hanya untuk melihat ibunya. Sejak semalam ia mengabarkan pada kakeknya tentang kapan ia akan pulang, kakeknya tidak bisa di hubungi.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan dan langsung menuju stasiun begitu ia selesai bersiap.

Taehyung melirik layar ponselnya dan tidak mendapati satupun pesan dari kakeknya. Menelpon pun percuma. Sejak pagi Taehyung mencoba menelpon kakeknya, selalu tak tersambung.

Taehyung khawatir, tapi masih mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja kakeknya cuma lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Kakeknya sering seperti itu. Menelpon nomor ibunya pun lebih percuma, karena ia tahu ibunya sudah tidak memakai ponselnya sejak 6 bulan belakangan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh ibunya.

xxx

Jungkook baru bangun dari tidurnya, hari ini dia tidak ada kelas di pagi hari. Jadi ia merasa terlalu malas untuk sekedar bangun dari kasurnya. Perutnya yang sudah mulai kelaparan, tidak membuatnya bangun dari kasurnya. Ia malah meraih toples biskuit yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, lalu memakan biskuit sambil berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya.

Tipikal orang malas. Sangat pemalas. Tapi mulutnya tidak akan pernah malas untuk berhenti mengunyah, tentu saja.

"Astaga Jungkookie, bangunlah pemalas. Dasar kelinci gendut," terdengar teriakkan dari arah pintu kamar. Mungkin orang itu histeris melihat kemalasan Jungkook yang menyedihkan.

"Aku bukan kelinci gendut, eonnie," balas Jungkook tidak terima pada Seokjin, teman se-apartement dengan Jungkook. Orang tua Jungkook tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan anaknya tinggal sendiri di Seoul karena sifat malas Jungkook. Mungkin Jungkook akan tinggal nama dalam beberapa hari karena kemalasannya.

"Jika kau bukan kelinci gendut yang pemalas, bangunlah sekarang juga. Dan pergilah sarapan, bukan ngemil biskuit di kasur," titah Seokjin dengan nada marah.

"Iya iya."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jungkook yang terlihat tidak rela untuk bangun dari kasur tercintanya.

Jungkook melangkah dengan malas, menuju ke ruang tengah yang merangkap ruang makan dan dapur. Mulai tercium wangi masakkan Seokjin yang membuat perut Jungkook berdemo untuk segera di isi.

Baru saja akan duduk di kursi, ia melihat ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Ada 2 orang, salah satunya adalah kekasih Seokjin. Dan satunya, adalah orang yang tidak ingin di lihat Jungkook di pagi hari. Selalu menempel padanya saat di kampus, sudah cukup membuat Jungkook bosan melihat wajahnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Jungkook tetap tidak bisa untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut hubungan 'teman tapi benci' ala Jungkook.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Di ajak Namjoon hyeong sarapan disini. Tentu saja tak akan ku tolak, Kookie," jawab pria itu dengan eyesmile dan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hanya Taetae yang boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, kau ... ," ucapan Jungkook di potong oleh pria itu, yang tidak lain adalah Jimin.

"Tidak pantas menyebutnya. Ya ya ya, maaf. Aku keceplosan," sambung Jimin dengan nada malas. Dia sudah bosan dengan kalimat Jungkook tentang hal yang sama.

"Jangan bertengkar di meja makanku, cepat makan sarapan kalian lalu pergi dan biarkan kelinci gendut ini tenang. Aku bosan mendengarnya mengomel seharian," ujar Seokjin sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup di atas meja.

"Mengusirku?" tanya Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya menonton drama picisan di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tapi kau harus bekerja. Jadi cepat habiskan sarapan kalian."

Jungkook meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi instagram. Membuka pesan masuknya, lalu menghela nafas kesal. Pesannya pada salah satu akun yang ia follow, tidak di balas sama sekali oleh sang pemilik akun. Akun dengan username @vante95 dan memakai nama V sebagai nama akunnya.

Semua pesan yang ia kirim pada akun itu, tidak ada satupun yang di balas.

"Ck, tidak di balas. Padahal aku yakin sekali itu akun Taetae," gumam Jungkook dengan suara pelan. Dan sayangnya, di dengar oleh Jimin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin hanya bisa berharap bahwa akun yang selama ini membuat Jungkook penasaran, bukanlah akun Taehyung.

Bukan karena asal tebak, Jungkook yakin pemilik akun itu adalah Taehyung. Akun itu menulis 'Busan boy, but im Daegu boy too' di bio nya. Belum lagi foto-foto yang di upload oleh pemilik akun itu, adalah foto-foto di area Busan yang sangat di kenal oleh Jungkook. Bahkan postingan pertamanya adalah foto area perumahan dengan filter hitam putih, dengan caption 'i miss you, my fave Busan girl'. Jungkook tahu foto itu di ambil di area perumahannya, tepat di jalan depan rumah Taehyung, mengarah ke arah rumahnya. Karena terlihat rumahnya dalam foto itu.

Meski tidak ada satupun foto pemilik akun di akun itu, tetap saja Jungkook yakin bahwa itu adalah akun Taehyung. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu akun itu. Terima kasih pada bakat mencari informasi karena penasaran level akut, yang membuatnya mencari-cari di semua akun teman-teman nya di Busan. Karena ia yakin, mungkin saja Taehyung mengikuti akun salah satu temannya.

Jungkook mengetikkan pesan untuk di kirimkan pada akun itu.

 **Hei, balas pesanku dong V. Ah sudahlah, pasti tidak di balas. Pesan kesekian dalam setahun ini. Tapi aku akan tetap mengirimkan pesan sampai kau membalasnya. Kau sedang kemana? Sedang pulang ke Busan? Atau Daegu? and, same question again. So, are you Taetae?**

Seokjin mengetok kepala Jungkook dengan sendoknya.

"Cepat makan, bukan bermain ponsel," omel Seokjin.

Seokjin, tak tahukah kau, sekarang dirimu lebih mirip seorang ibu yang memiliki satu anak berjenis kelinci gendut yang manja. Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengelus kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baru saja Jimin berusaha mengintip ke ponsel Jungkook, tapi sudah diberi tatapan kesal dari Jungkook. Setidaknya Jimin hanya bisa berharap itu bukan Taehyung.

xxx

Kereta sudah tiba di Daegu. Sesampainya di stasiun, Taehyung langsung menyewa taxi untuk langsung ke rumah kakeknya. Rumah kakeknya terletak di pinggiran Daegu, dekat dengan area perkebunan. Jadi cukup jauh dari stasiun.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung menuju pintu yang tertutup dan mencoba membukanya.

Tapi pintu rumah dalam keadaan terkunci. Dan ia tidak mempunyai kunci duplikatnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi kakeknya, mengabarkan bahwa ia telah tiba di rumah. Tapi hasilnya nihil, nomor kakeknya masih saja tidak bisa di hubungi.

"Taehyungie, kau pulang?" terdengar suara teguran dari arah jalan depan rumah.

"Baru saja sampai. Apa bibi tau dimana kakek? Rumah terkunci."

"Ibumu masuk rumah sakit semalam, Taehyungie."

Jawaban bibi tetanga kakeknya langsung membuatnya berlari keluar dari halaman rumah. Berlari menuju rumah sakit, tentunya setelah menanyakan dimana rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat.

Taehyung terus berlari, sambil membawa ransel yang sejak awal tidak ia lepaskan. Sesekali ia menoleh mencari taxi kosong yang lewat. Karena berlari menuju rumah sakit umum Daegu, tentu saja ide yang buruk. Rumah sakit itu berada jauh dari rumah kakeknya.

Begitu ia mendapatkan taxi, ia langsung masuk dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Lalu meminta sang supir untuk lebih cepat. Taehyung terus merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya, berharap bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja.

Bergerak tidak sabaran dikursi penumpang. Terus meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Terus meminta sang supir untuk melajukan taxi nya. Ingin marah pada penumpang, tapi sang supir maklum dan berpikir bahwa sang penumpang sedang kalut.

Beberapa lampu lalu lintas dan kemacetan membuat taxi tak bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Jam makan siang memang waktunya macet. Meski tidak semacet itu. Mungkin hari ini memang sedang sial untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat ke arah luar, dan memutuskan untuk turun saja. Macet tidak membuatnya cepat sampai. Lagi pula, jarak rumah sakit sudah dekat.

Ia langsung membayar taxi sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di kargo, lalu keluar dari taxi. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, menerobos sekumpulan manusia yang sedang berjalan dengan santai di trotoar untuk mencari makan siang.

Berlari dengan kencang selama hampir 5 menit, kakinya mulai terasa pegal. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Beberapa teriakkan makian marah ia terima karena tidak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung menuju bagian informasi dan bertanya tentang ibunya.

"Pasien Byun Baekhyun di ruang ICU," jawab si petugas.

Taehyung langsung melangkah dengan langkah cepat ke arah ruang ICU. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari, karena dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat kakeknya yang terduduk di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kakek, ibu dimana? Apa kata dokter? Ibu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Taehyung tak sabaran. Bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam atau duduk.

Sang kakek hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab kek?"

Taehyung yang tak dapat satupun jawaban, langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ICU dan mencari ibunya di antara beberapa ranjang di ICU. Bertanya pada perawat yang ada disana, dimana ibunya berada.

Mendapat tepukkan pelan dipundak. Seolah memintanya untuk tegar. Lalu perawat itu menunjuk ranjang tempat sang ibu berbaring.

Taehyung terdiam begitu melihat ranjang ibunya.

Ada sesosok tubuh yang tertutupi kain putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh kaku yang terbaring tak bernyawa lagi. Dia melangkah dengan cepat dan membuka kain penutup itu.

Taehyung langsung terduduk di lantai begitu melihat siapa yang ada di balik kain itu.

Taehyung meraih tangan dokter yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Dokter, itu bukan ibuku kan? Dimana ibuku? Dia bilang akan memasak bulgogi kalau aku pulang. Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Jadi, katakan dimana ibuku," lirih Taehyung berharap.

Berharap bahwa yang di hadapannya bukalah ibunya. Berharap sang dokter akan mengatakan bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja. Berharap bahwa sang dokter akan membawanya menemui ibunya.

Dokter itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membuat Taehyung tenang.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang dirasakan Taehyung. Itu kakeknya, Taehyung tahu itu. Kakeknya terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tapi itu tidak berhasil, Taehyung mulai menangis. Sambil meraih tangan ibunya yang telah dingin dan kaku.

"Ibu, bangunlah. Aku sudah pulang. Bukankah ibu memintaku pulang? Ayo bangun, aku ingin makan bulgogi buatan ibu. Kumohon bangun," isak Taehyung dengan nada bergetar. Sang kakek terus mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap cucunya akan merasa tenang.

"Kumohon bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Berkali-kali Taehyung memanggil, meski ia tahu bahwa semuanya percuma, ia tetap saja memanggil ibunya.

Bukan ini yang Taehyung harapkan begitu ia sampai di Daegu. Yang ia harapkan adalah sang ibu cuma sakit biasa, mungkin demam atau sakit rindu padanya. Lalu menyambutnya pulang dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman. Kemudian sang ibu akan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Sang kakek akan mengajaknya ke kebun, dan ia akan membantu kakeknya membersihkan kebun. Dan mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah tubuh ibunya yang terbaring tak bernyawa di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bersama ibunya di saat-saat terakhir. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai ibunya, ia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Salah satu alasan Taehyung untuk terus maju dan terus merangkak naik pun hilang. Karena alasannya untuk bekerja keras, mengais uang, dan menjadi sukses adalah ibunya. Hanya ibunya.

xxx

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu terlewati. Tapi terasa lambat bagi Taehyung. Pemakaman ibunya telah di laksanakan. Dan ia tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia terus saja terdiam di kamar ibunya. Tertidur di kamar ibunya, lalu bangun, melamun, dan tidur lagi. Jika tidak di paksa oleh kakeknya, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan ingat untuk makan dan mandi.

Untung saja kakeknya sudah menelpon Hoseok sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, dan Hoseok dengan suka rela langsung mengurus ijin cuti untuk Taehyung. Mungkin cuti sebulan itu cukup.

Taehyung tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar ibunya. Melangkah menuju kamarnya. Langsung meraih ranselnya dan memasukkan beberapa barangnya. Juga bsrang ibunya yang telah ia ambil dari kamar ibunya.

Kakeknya yang kebetulan melewati kamar Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar Taehyung ketika melihatnya berkemas.

"Mau kemana, Taehyungie?" tanya kakek dengan nada lembut.

"Ke Busan, lalu kembali ke Seoul," jawab Taehyung pelan.

"Hanya untuk mengenang ibu."

Kakeknya mengangguk maklum. Kenangan dengan ibunya memang kebih banyak di Busan. Dan kakeknya hanya berharap semoga Taehyung tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Taehyung memasukkan kamera kesayanannya yang ia tinggalkan di Daegu. Kamera hadiah dari sang ibu. Mungkin ia akan mengambil beberapa foto di tempat kenangannya dengan ibunya.

Taehyung tahu, ia tidak boleh terlalu lama bersedih seperti itu. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya jika melihatnya dari atas sana.

xxx

Jungkook mengulum lolipop sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia baru saja tiba di Busan sore itu dengan menggendong ransel merahnya. Dia memiliki libur selama 3 hari dari universitas, dan ia sudah menyusun rencana bersantai dengan tenang di hari libur. Tapi rencananya harus batal ia laksanakan, karena ibunya menuntut Jungkook untuk pulang hari itu juga.

Kakak perempuan Jungkook yang sedang berkuliah di Jepang, sedang pulang berlibur setelah sekian lama ia tidak bisa pulang.

Jungkook memilih untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu di pantai. Pantai di Busan tetap ramai, meskipun langit mulai beranjak gelap. Anak-anak muda berkumpul bersama temannya. Bersenang-senang dan bercanda bersama.

Jungkook mengetikkan pesan pada ibunya, untuk memberitahukan pada orangtuanya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat.

"Jeon Jungkook!" terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Jungkook.

Jungkook mencari arah datangnya suara, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memakai celemek serta memegang pencapit batu bara, sedang berdiri di depan kedainya sambil melambai ke arahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Wow chef Kim Mingyu," godanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Pemuda yang bernama Mingyu hanua tersenyum malu, "jangan menggodaku. Aku cuma membantu kedai orang tuaku. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Cuma berjalan-jalan. Ibu menyuruhku pulang, karena eonnie akan pulang libur malam ini," jawab Jungkook sambil duduk di salah satu bangku kedai tanpa disuruh.

Karena terlihat kedai yang masih agak sepi, jadi Mingyu pun ikut duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Oh begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Wonwoo noona, dia pasti tambah manis."

"Tidak ku restui kau mendekati kakakku. Manis apanya, lebih manis juga aku," canda Jungkook dengan nada pura-pura marah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, coba tebak tadi aku bertemu siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung, tadi dia makan disini," ujar Mingyu membuat Jungkook melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh. Aku ingin menegurnya, mengajaknya ngobrol mungkin. Tapi dia terlihat tidak ingin di ganggu, dia hanya memesan bulgogi lalu pergi setelah membayar," tambah Mingyu lagi untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Apa dia baru saja pergi?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "dia sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau telat. Dia terlihat kurus. Dia memang kurus, tapi kali ini dia lebih kurus. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan murung. Dia sudah berubah."

Jungkook menghela nafas kesal, hampir saja dia bisa bertemu Taehyung. Tapi sepertinya takdir masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Padahal Jungkook sudah sangat merindukan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Terkahir kali ia bisa menghubungi Taehyung adalah 2 tahun lalu. Satu bulan setelah Taehyung pindah, Taehyung menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Jungkook tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

"Mungkin belum saatnya untuk bisa bertemu Taetae," gumam Jungkook pasrah.

"Biar Jungkookie semangat, ku buatkan cumi bakar untukmu. Dan ice chocolate, bagaimana?"

"Oke."

xxx

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memejamkan matanya. Beruntung salah satu teman baiknya masih tinggal di Busan. Jadi ia tidak perlu membayar hotel. Dan juga, temannya berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang dirinya.

Tadi dia sempat berdiam diri di pantai, hanya duduk dan melihat pantai. Melihat ombak-ombak yang berlomba-lomba menuju pantai. Melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan orang tua mereka. Lalu memakan bulgogi di kedai favorit ibunya. Ibunya sangat suka membeli bulgigi di kedai itu, saat mereka masih tinggal di Busan.

Terdengar suara tombol kunci pintu di tekan, menghasilkan bunyi yang khas. Seseorang membuka pintu, dan langsung mendapati Taehyung yang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu melangkah menuju dapur kecil yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari kantong plastik supermarket.

"Tadi makan bulgogi," jawab Taehyung seadanya.

Pemuda itu melangkah lagi menuju kasur, lebih tepatnya menuju ke kulkas kecil yang merangkap menjadi meja lampu di samping kasur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir di dalamnya.

"Kapan rencanamu kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jangan terlalu lama bolos kuliah," ujarnya sambil membuka penutup kaleng bir dan meneguknya seteguk, "mau?" tawarnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng, "sedang tidak ingin minum bir. Kurasa aku akan pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Kuharap kau tidak bercerita tentangku pada siapapun, Minjae-ah."

Minjae terkekeh pelan, "kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 3kali hari ini. Kenapa? Takut si kelinci tahu kalau kau ada disini?"

Taehyung bangun dari kasur, lalu memakai hoodie hitam miliknya, "hmm, mungkin saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya alasanmu menghindari Jungkook. Dia bahkan mencarimu selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Dan kau masih saja menghindarinya."

"Entahlah, dia juga terlihat bahagia dekat dengan Jimin."

"Peduli setan dengan si pendek itu. Aku yakin, Jungkook pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bertemu denganmu," jawab Minjae dengan nada kesal begitu mendengar nama Jimin.

Minjae tahu semuanya, segala hal yang terjadi di keluarga Taehyung. Minjae merupakan tenpat curhat Taehyung, selain Jungkook. Dan sepertinya, posisi Jungkook sebagai orang yang tahu Taehyung luar dan dalam, harus tergeser oleh Kim Minjae.

"Bagaimanapun, dia masih sedarah denganku kan. Aku pergi dulu, nanti kuhubungi lagi," ujar Taehyung sambil meraih ponsel, earphone dan dompetnya. Menyelipkan dompetnya kedalam saku celana, lalu menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie.

Minjae hanya mengangguk dengan malas. Bingung dengan Taehyung yang membenci Jimin, tapi masih menerima bahwa mereka ada hubungan darah dari sang ayah. Bingung dengan keputusan Taehyung untuk menghindari Jungkook, meski ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Jungkook.

Hanya Taehyung yang tahu, kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sepertinya Minjae lupa, bahwa Taehyung terkadang mengambil keputusan idiot yang menyusahkan diri sendiri.

xxx

Jungkook sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sambil memetik senar gitar miliknya dengan pelan, memainkan nada-nada dengan asal tapi masih bisa terdengar sebagai melodi indah.

Kakaknya sudah tiba di rumah sejak sejam yang lalu, dan dia malah memilih untuk duduk bersantai di kamarnya. Kabur dari ibunya, menghindar untuk menjadi asisten dadakkan sang ibu. Sesungguhnya Jungkook memang pintar memasak, tapi dia lebih suka untuk menikmati makanan, bukan memasak makanan.

Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat rumah Taehyung yang berada di seberang jalan. Rumahnya kini terlihat sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada penghuni.

Jungkook berhenti memainkan gitarnya, ketika ia melihat sosok asing memakai hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya di bawah sana. Sedang berdiri di depan rumah Taehyung. Berdiri dan terus melihat ke arah rumah yang terlihat sepi itu.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ketika sosok itu menurunkan tudung hoodienya, Jungkook langsung menyimoan gitarnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

Berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Mendapat hadiah teguran keasal dan ibunya.

Jungkook terus berlari, dan langsung keluar dari rumah. Tanoa ingat untuk sekedar mengganti sendal rumah nya.

Lalu ia berlari keluar menuju rumah Taehyung dan menghampiri sosok ber hoodie itu. Ia meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan nafasnya telah habis karena berlari.

Ia berdiri mematung begitu sosok itu berbalik dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Taetae... ."

xxx

TBC

PS. karena kemarin lupa di tulis di chapter sebelumnya tentang umur mereka. V, Jimin dan beberapa tokoh pendukung jadi lebih muda di FF ini. Sisanya mengikuti line asli mereka di real life.

V : 96L , semester 1.

Jimin : 96L, semester 3.

JK : 97L, semester 3

Wonwoo: 94L.

Author's note:

Sebelumnya, gw yakin akan ada yang bilang bahwa ide ceritanya agak mainstream. But, i dont care. Soal waktu apdet juga tidak menentu, dan juga gw selalu menulis ff di smartphone gw. Gw tidak akan menjanjikan bakalan apdet cepat atau jadwal apdet yang tetap. Karena gw punya kesibukkan, meski saat ini gw lagi masa tenang dan liburan di kampung halaman. Gw sibuk kesana kemari haha. Jadi, gw bakalan lanjutin ff nya kalau lagi pengen nulis lanjut, atau lagi kosong, lagi bosan dan lain-lain. Apdetnya suka-suka, istilahnya. Meski ff gw bakalan ga punya bnyak peminat, gw tetap tulis ini saja, biar gak di tagih. Karena gw dulu pernah jadi author yang sering di tagih untuk apdet cepat, padahal banyak ff yang belum di lanjut. Akhirnya cerita jadi mulai buruk, dan gw jadi kena 'writers block'. So, ff kambek gw setelah sekian tahun hiatus ini, gw bakalan tulis dengan santai dan berusaha untuk tetap berada di alur yang udah gw susun.

Buat yang udah sempatin waktunya untuk membaca ff unfaedah ini, thank you very much..


	4. Chapter 4 - Hug

Chapter 4

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang sering ia lewati sejak ia kecil dulu. Sesekali ia berhenti, duduk terdiam, mengenang memori bersama ibunya di beberapa tempat. Kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan earphone, tangannya memegang susu kotak rasa strawberry. Susu kotak kesukaan ibunya. Sesekali menyedot isi susu kotak itu, meskipun itu bukan rasa kesukaannya.

"Hmm, enak juga," gumamnya sambil membuang susu kotak yang telah kosong di tempat sampah. Akhirnya mengerti kenapa ibunya sangat menyukai susu strawberry.

Taehyung berhenti, ketika langkahnya membawanya ke taman kanak-kanak. Sekolah pertamanya di masa kecil. Ia melihat taman kanak-kanak itu dalam diam, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada perubahan, pikirnya.

Teringat saat hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia menangis karena merasa takut bertemu dengan orang baru. Ibunya pun menjaganya seharian di sekolah, karena Taehyung merengek tidak ingin di tinggal. Dan hari berikutnya, Taehyung malah meminta ibunya untuk langsung pulang setelah mengantarnya. Karena ia sudah memiliki banyak teman baru.

Di taman kanak-kanak itu juga ia berkenalan dengan Jungkook, tetangga baru yang baru saja pindah di dekat rumahnya. Mulai menjalin persahabatan dengan gadis tomboy itu.

Setiap hari ibunya selalu mengantar dan menjemput Taehyung. Mereka akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan. Terkadang Taehyung akan menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan di sekolah, atau sang ibu yang akan menggodanya. Sejak ada Jungkook, kadang-kadang gadis itu pulang bersama mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook akan berjalan di depan sambil bercerita dengan ribut. Dan kedua ibu mereka mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengobrol atau tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka.

Taehyung terus melangkah, seolah mengikuti bayangan masa kecilnya yang sedang tertawa bersama sang ibu. Dan langkahnya membawanya menuju jalan masuk menuju area perumahan tempat ia tinggal dulu.

Area perumahan lumayan sepi malam itu, meski ada beberapa keluarga yang sedang mengobrol bersama keluarganya di halaman rumah. Tersenyum miris, mengingat Taehyung sering melakukan hal itu bersama ayah ibunya dulu.

Langkah kakinya berhenti, tepat di deoan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahnya. Terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak ada penghuninya.

Taehyung melepaskan earphonenya, lalu menyimpannya di saku. Menurunkan hoodienya karena dirasa tidak ada satupun yang akan melihatnya. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa Jungkook tidak akan ada di rumah saat ini.

Ia menatap dengan pandangan sedih ke arah rumah itu, mengingat bahwa ia dan ibunya pernah menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama sang ayah di dalam sana. Sebelum Jimin datang membawa aib ayahnya.

Taehyung terdiam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Terdengar dengan samar bawa orang itu kini sedang mengambil nafas setelah berlari.

Taehyung berbalik dengan ragu, melihat kearah sosok itu yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Taetae," lirihnya.

Taehyung terdiam, melihat sosok didepannya yang ternyata adalah Jungkook. Belum sempat Taehyung membalas panggilannya, Jungkook sudah menerjang Taehyung dengan pelukan erat.

"Kau kemana saja, Taetae jahat sekali," isaknya pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung dengan marah sambil menangis, "aku membencimu. Kenapa kau baru muncuk sekarang. Aku membencimu."

Taehyung tidak menghentikan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Jungkook, ia tahu bahwa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Taehyung dengan nada pelan. Mengulangnya beberapa kali, dan terus di hadiahi pukulan dari Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie."

xxx

Taehyung duduk dengan tegang di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung lari ketika tadi Jungkook sudah berhenti memukulinya. Tapi belum sempat ia kabur, Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dengan kuat dan membawanya masuk kerumahnya.

"Berhenti melihat Taehyungie, kalian membuatnya tidak nyaman," tegur ibu Jungkook sambil meletakkan semangkuk bulgogi di atas meja. Begitu tahu Taehyung datang, ibu Jungkook langsung memanaskan bulgogi yang sudah ia buat siang tadi.

"Taehyungie pasti lapar, makan yang banyak oke," ujar ibu Jungkook yang di balas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Mereka pun memilih untuk mulai makan dengan tenang, memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada Taehyung.

Jungkook menyendok sesendok penuh bulgogi dan di letakkan di piring Taehyung, "Taetae kan suka bulgogi. Jadi makan yang banyak, biar kenyang dan menginap disini."

Ancaman tidak langsung dari Jungkook. Sudah pasti Jungkook ingin menggali informasi darinya, kemana saja dia selama ini. Kenapa menghilang, dan lain sebagainya.

Taehyung menyuap sepotong bulgogi kedalam mulutnya, lalu ia langsung menambah bulgogi lagi kedalam mulutnya dengan nasi. Hingga mulutnya sangat penuh. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia mengunyah dengan cepat, lalu memakannya lagi.

Hingga bulgogi di piringnya telah habis. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam, terheran kenapa Taehyung menangis hanya karena bulgogi.

Taehyung meminum air dari gelas yang baru saja di berikan oleh ibu Jungkook.

"Seperti masakan ibu," gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

"Bibi, boleh tidak aku datang ke sini jika ingin makan bulgogi? Ibu sudah tidak bisa memasak bulgogi untukku lagi, tidak ada ibu yang akan memasak untukku. Bolehkan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan hoodienya.

Ibu Jungkook langsung paham apa yang di maksud oleh Taehyung, ia langsung bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja kesini," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa pelukan ibu Jungkook sangat hangat, meski tidak sehangat ibunya. Taehyung langsung membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan menangis. Ia hanya menangis saat di rumah sakit. Saat pemakaman ibunya, ia hanya duduk terdiam di dalam kamar, sambil melihat foto ibunya. Hanya kakeknya yang mengurusi acara pemakaman dan menerima tamu. Tapi ketika di peluk oleh ibu Jungkook, semua yang ia pendam akhirnya berlomba-lomba keluar.

"Jungkookie, nanti Taehyung tidur di kamarmu. Kamu tidur dengan eonniemu, bereskan kamarmu," titah sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung yang sedang menangis di pelukan istrinya

Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung melahap habis makanannya.

xxx

Taehyung duduk di balkon kamar Jungkook, di temani Jungkook yang baru saja duduk setelah membereskan kamarnya. Taehyung membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponselnya, instagram. Membuka kotak masuknya, dan tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu pesan masuk yang berada paling atas.

Ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk sang pengirim pesan.

 ** _Yes, im Taetae. Kamarmu tidak banyak berubah. Maaf baru membalas pesanmu, maaf untuk semuanya._**

Jungkook melihat ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari akun instagramnya, langsung membuka pesannya. Baru saja membaca isi pesan itu, ia langsung menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sudah kuduga, akun vante95 itu kamu. Dasar jahat," ujarnya marah.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan, "maafkan aku."

"Akan ku maafkan jika kau menceritakan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang harus di ceritakan. Sekarang aku cuma anak yatim piatu yang hanya memiliki kakek seorang. Hanya itu," jawab Taehyung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah yang dulu pernah jadi rumahnya.

"Lalu ayahmu? Dia masih hidup, dan kau menganggap sudah jadi yatim piatu."

"Kalau dia masih menganggapku anak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah datang ke Daegu sekalipun. Mungkin Jimin lebih berharga dariku dan ibuku."

"Lalu selama ini kamu dimana?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hanya mencari uang dimana-mana."

Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung dengan tajam, seolah berkata 'jangan bohong padaku'. Taehyung langsung menghindari tatapan Jungkook dan tertawa kecil. Susah membohongi seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kecil.

"Aku cuma bekerja di banyak tempat, Kookie. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena aku selalu berpindah-pindah tempat selama ini," bohongnya sambil menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Jungkook tahu, dan selalu tahu bahwa Taehyung berbohong padanya. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk tidak menuntut lebih, dia yakin suatu saat Taehyung akan bercerita padanya.

"Bagaimana kisahmu dengan Jimin. Kudengar kalian sangat dekat. Ceritakan padaku," ujar Taehyung setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Nada suara yang terdengar tenang dan menggoda, tapi di dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar selama ini adalah salah.

Jungkook berdecak kesal, "gosip dari mana lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Dari mana-mana."

"Jadi kau kuliah di kampusku? Kau satu kampus denganku kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa kau dengar gosip murahan seperti itu."

"Cuma pernah mendengar di tempat kerja, banyak mahasiswa yang bergosip."

Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, sering menjadi tempat nongkrong mahasiswa dari kampus nya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar para wanira bergosip tentang Park Jimin dan tentu saja Jungkook juga.

"Tsk, jangan percaya dengan gosip itu. Jimin saja yang suka mengikutiku kemana-mana. Padahal jurusan kami berbeda. Aku jadi merasa seperti induk ayam."

Taehyung mendesah lega mendengar itu, karena kookie-nya belum di miliki oleh siapapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa jadi aku yang bercerita. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dasar alien bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "ketahuan ya."

"Sekarang berikan nomormu, berikan alamatmu saat ini meskipun kau sering berpindah-pindah. Beritahu aku dimana kau bekerja saat ini," ujar Jungkook dengan nada menuntut sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan Taetae lagi," lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Taehyung yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Jungkook, meski terdengar samar, langsung tersenyum senang dan langsung meraih ponsel Jungkook. Mengetikkan nomornya dan juga menyimpan alamatnya disana.

"Aku tinggal bersama seorang teman disana. Tapi hubungi aku dulu jika ingin datang. Kau tidak mau kan, saat datang malah tidak siapapun disana. Aku bekerja dimana-mana," ujar Taehyung sambil mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk paham sambil melihat alamat yang tertera, "huh? Dekat dengan kampusku. Dan apartemenku terletak tidak jauh dari sana," ujar Jungkook bingung. Bingung karena selama ini dia berada dekat dengan Taehyung, tapi tidak pernah bisa menemukan Taehyung.

"Aku tahu dimana kamu tinggal. Satu gedung apartemen dengan Jimin."

Jungkook melempar bantal yang menjadi bantal sandarannya, ke arah Taehyung yang langsung di tangkap oleh Taehyung, "jadi selama ini Taetae tahu aku dimana, dan tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menemuiku? Sedangkan aku mencari Taetae selama ini, wah sungguh mengejutkan."

"Maafkan aku oke, tidak akan ku ulangi. Kookie sudah mendapatkan nomor dan alamatku kan sekarang, jadi jangan marah lagi."

"Dasar jahat. Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu. Setelah pindah dari sini, kenapa kamu menghilang?"

"Banyak yang terjadi Kookie. Nenek sakit keras, hanya sebulan setelah aku dan ibu pindah kesana. Membuat kakek menjual setengah perkebunan untuk biaya pengobatan nenek di rumah sakit. Ibu yang melamar kerja di banyak tempat untuk membantu pengeluaran, tapi tidak juga mendapat pekerjaan. Aku membantu dengan mengirim koran dan susu setiap pagi sebelum ke sekolah. Hingga lulus SMA, nenek meninggal. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah, karena biaya tentu saja. Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, tepat setahun yang lalu, ibu mulai sakit-sakitan. Ada tumor yang bersarang. Kami menjual segalanya, mobil dan benda-benda berharga yang tersisa. Bahkan aku merelakan uang hasil bekerjaku untuk biaya rumah sakit. Aku tidak sempat berpikir hal lain lagi. Sampai aku ke Seoul, berharap mendapatkan banyak uang untuk membantu biaya rumah sakit. Selama ini kakek hanya berharap dari perkebunan hanya tinggal setengah. Puncaknya adalah dua minggu kemarin, kakek menyuruhku pulang. Lalu ketika aku pulang, yang kudapati tubuh kaku ibu di rumah sakit. 2 minggu aku seperti mayat hidup, lalu memutuskan kesini sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Jadi maafkan aku karena menghilang tiba-tiba dan ... ."

Jungkook langsung berdiri dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, memotong kalimat panjang Taehyung. Taehyung langsung membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, Taetae punya Kookie yang siap mendengarkan semuanya kan. Jangan lagi menyimpannya sendiri lalu emnghilang. Atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu."

xxx

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai di kamar Jungkook, menyinari wajah seorang pemuda. Membuat pemuda itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan meringkuk sambil memeluk guling.

Bunyi dering alarm dari ponselnya langsung membangunkannya. Dia langsung meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan disampingnya. Melihat beberapa panggilan dari kakeknya dan juga dari Minjae. Dia lupa mengabarkan Minjae kalau dia akan tidur di rumah Jungkook. Ia langsung mengetikkan pesan untuk kakeknya, mengabarkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Minjae.

"Baru jam 7," gumamnya dengan suara serak. Khas baru bangun tidur.

Ia langsung bangun, terduduk beberapa saat, seolah sedang mengumpulkan nyawa yang tercerai berai. Lalu ia bangun dari kasur, dan mulai merapikan tempat tidur dan membuka tirai kamar.

Selesai melakukan itu semua, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Taehyungie, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya ibu Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang melangkah menuju dapur.

Taehyung mengangguk, "ada yang bisa ku bantu bi?" tanyanya sambil melangkah menuju ibu Jungkook yang berada di dapur.

"Astaga anak ini, sejak kapan kau suka turun ke dapur seperti ini hmm? Bahkan Jungkookie saja berusaha kabur ketika kuminta."

"2 tahun ini membuatku terbiasa bi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ibu Jungkook langsung mengangguk mengerti, mengerti bahwa Taehyung sudah melewatkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau ingin membantu, tolong bangunkan Jungkook. Dia sangat susah di bangunkan, kau tahu sendiri kan."

Taehyung mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke kamar Wonwoo yang terletak versebelahan dengan kamar Jungkook di lantai atas.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo, pintu langsung terbuka sebelum ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, Taehyungie mau membangunkannya? Masuk saja," ujar Wonwoo yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar dan hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Oke noona. Ngomong-ngomong, noona makin cantik," goda Taehyung yang mendapat jitakkan pelan di kepalanya. Taehyung langsung tertawa dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Taehyung mendapati Jungkook yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar miliknya. Sesekali ia bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya karena merasa tidurnya terusik oleh sinar matahari.

Taehyung duduk di atas kasur dan menepuk menepuk pelan badan Jungkook dengan salah satu boneka kecil yang ada disitu. Taehyung tidak ingin di anggap mesum jika menepuk menggunakan tangannya. Cara tidur Jungkook yang terkesan berantakkan, sudah berhasil membuatnya deg-degan. Bagaimanapun Taehyung masih seorang pria normal yang bisa tergoda melihat hal seperti ini.

"Kookie, bangun'" panggil Taehyung dengan suara keras.

Sekali, duakali, tigakali, tidak mendapatkan hasil.

Akhirnya Taehyung langsung bangun dari duduknya, dan menarik selimut yang Jungkook gunakan. Dan tanpa sengaja Taehyung melihat baju Jungkook yang tersingkap sedikit dan memperlihatkan perutnya. Dan celana pendeknya yang memperlihatkan paha atasnya.

"OH ASTAGA," teriak Taehyung dan langsung berbalik. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah.

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakkan Taehyung, langsung terbangun dan mendapati Taehyung yang berbalik sambil bergumam 'aku tidak lihat apa-apa' berulang kali. Jungkook langsung sadar apa yang di lihat Taehyung langsung melempar Taehyung dengan bantal.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, KUBUNUH KAU."

Dan orang tua Jungkook serta wonwoo yang berada di ruang makan langsung tertawa mendengar teriakkan mereka.

"Pagi yang ramai," ujar ibu Jungkook sambil tertawa.

xxx

Tbc

Part ini agak lebih pendek dari part sebelumnya. Dan terkesan aneh. Maafkan jika agak aneh. Cuma emang fokus dulu sama VKOOK yang saling melepas rindu, eaaaaa.. Thanks buat yang selalu membaca ff unfaedah ini. Sejujurnya ide ff ini berawal dari obrolan unfaedah di salah satu grup chat RP yang kebetulan membernya udah pada kenal RL, telponan atau vidcall, bahkan meetup. Ada yang sampai kapelan juga. Cieeeee.. Gw makcomblangnya/eh.. Obrolan gosip seme-seme arisan/eh. Thanks buat ide nya, dasar seme-seme jones doyan arisan. Hahaha.

Jika ada yang suka main RP, terutama di KKT.. Dan punya grup unfaedah yang suka menyerempet mesum(?) Ajak ajak gabung ya(?) Author ini otaknya rada mesum, tapi sayangnya member grup2nya banyak yang masih polos sepolos bokong dek bayi. Jadi kasihan mau nodain.. Id kkt gw : 95taetaekim.

Thanks buat yang udah baca ff ini.. See you at next chapter.

 **HAPPY BDAY FOR JEON JUNGKOOK, KELINCI nya Taehyung hehehehe. keep cute baby, keep cute, keep cute, keep montok, keep cute, keep montok hohohohoho..**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally meet?

Chapter 5

" _Taetae, kenapa kau suka memanggilku dengan sebutan kelinci sejak kecil? Semua orang jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu."_

 _"Itu karena wajahmu imut seperti kelinci. Manis seperti kelinci. Menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Membuatku selalu suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti kelinci."_

 ** _Taehyung kecil sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Minjae di salah satu kelas taman kanak-kanak. Menunggu sekolah dimulai, dan bermain bersama teman-temannya._**

 ** _"Jae-ya, kemarin ada tetangga baru di depab rumah," ujar Taehyung dengan suara khas anak-anaknya._**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_** ** _Taehyung mengagguk cepat, "mereka membawa banyak sekali kardus," ujar Taehyung sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa kardus-kardus yang dibawa oleh sang tetangga baru sebanyak rentangan kedua tangan mungilnya._**

 ** _"Apakah berisi permen?" tanya Minjae antusias. Membayangkan bahwa tetangga baru Taehyung membawa banyak permen di dalam kardus-kardus itu._**

 ** _"Atau mungkin mainan?" kini Taehyung yang menebak dengan senyum aneh. Membayangkan ada banyak mainan di dalam kardus._**

 ** _"Wah..."_**

 ** _"Mereka juga membawa kelinci," ujar Taehyung sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dibawa oleh tetangga barunya._**

 ** _"Kelinci? Apakah besar? Berbulu tebal?"_**

 ** _Taehyung menggeleng. Seingatnya kelinci yang ia lihat tidak berbulu tebal. Hanya saja pipinya yang gembil dan badannya yang sangat berisi._**

 ** _"Dia tidak berbulu."_**

 ** _"Kan kelinci itu berbulu. Pasti bukan kelinci."_**

 ** _"Beneran kelinci kok," ngotot Taehyung sambil cemberut karena Minjae tidak percaya padanya._**

 ** _"Dasar Tae bodoh, kan kelinci punya bulu."_**

 ** _Lalu mereka berdua berdebat tentang bulu kelinci hingga sang guru masuk kedalam kelas._** ** _Membuat Taehyung dan Minjae langsung duduk saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Memasang wajah kesal dan mengambil mainan masing-masing._**

 ** _Hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa sang guru masuk dengan membawa seorang anak perempuan kecil._**

 ** _Anak itu memegang tali tas ransel berwarna merah mudanya dengan erat. Menunduk malu-malu dan melihat ke arah kakinya._**

 ** _"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Ayo kenalkan namamu sayang," ujar sang guru sambil terduduk di samping anak itu. Menyamakn tinggi dengan anak itu, sambil mengelus rambutnya._**

 ** _"Uhh, namaku Jeon Jungkook," ujar anak itu dengan nada malu-malu._**

 ** _Taehyung yang mendengar seseorang berbicara di depan, langsung melihat kearah depan. Dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berdiri di samping gurunya._** ** _Taehyung langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk anak itu dengan telunjuknya._**

 ** _"WAH, AKU SEKELAS DENGAN KELINCI. JAE-YA, ITU KELINCI YANG KUBILANG," teriaknya dengan lantang._**

 ** _Membuat Jungkook langsung memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung._**

 ** _Dan Minjae yang menepuk bokong Taehyung dengan keras karena sudah berteriak di kelas._**

 ** _Setelah kejadian memalukan -menurut Minjae dan Jungkook- itu, Taehyung segera mendeklarasikan sebagai teman nomor satu Jungkook._**

xxx

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Taehyung dan Jungkook malam itu di Busan. Taehyung langsung kembali ke Seoul setelah menginap semalam di rumah Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali malam itu, dan di sambut dengan pelukan hangat Hoseok begitu ia turun dari kereta. Mendapat traktiran makan bergizi ala Hoseok, dan diberi pelukan hangat lagi ketika salah seorang temannya dan Hoseok ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Mendapat ucapan menenangkan yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang malam itu.

Esoknya ia kembali bekerja dan langsung masuk kuliah, meski masa cuti kuliahnya masih tersisa 2 minggu lagi. Menemui dosennya dan mengejar materi yang tertinggal.

Dan sejak itu pula, Taehyung tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi. Meski beberapa kali Taehyung melihat Jungkook dari jauh ketika sedang di kampus. Atau Jungkook yang terus mengirimi pesan, meminta untuk bertemu. Taehyung masih belum berniat untuk bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook.

Kehidupannya berjalan sebagaimana yang telah ia jadwalkan. Bangun lebih awal di pagi hari, ketika orang lain masih bergelung di dalam selimut untuk menghangatkan diri. Pergi mengantar susu dan koran ke pelanggan. Lalu ke pasar untuk membantu Hoseok. Setelah itu kuliah, dan bekerja paruh waktu di kafe pada dari sore hingga menjelang malam hari, atau menyesuaikan jadwal kuliahnya. Menjelang tengah malam ia bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza di hari-hari tertentu. Hanya sempat tidur 2-3jam setelah bekerja, dan sejam disaat istirahat makan siang, itupun jika sempat. Sesekali ia tertidur di kelas karena kelelahan, tapi para dosen sudah maklum dengan hidup Taehyung. Dan dia butuh tidur. Beruntung ia di anugerahi otak jenius.

Dengan jadwal yang begitu padat, tentu saja Taehyung tidak bisa menyimpan waktu kosong untuk Jungkook. Setidaknya ia masih ingat makan.

Kelas sudah usai 30menit yang lalu, dan Taehyung langsung pergi ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Setelah berbicara tentang tugas kelompok pada temannya, mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Jadi ia bisa ikut mengerjakan tugas itu dengan ijin selama sejam. Dan teman kelompoknya pun mengiyakan usulnya.

Sesampainya di kafe, ia langsung menuju loker karyawan. Menyimpan tasnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam. Dan langsung keluar dari ruang staff setelahnya.

Langsung menggantikan tugas temannya, dan melayani pelanggan yang memesan.

"1 ice americano, 1 hot cappuchino with low fat sugar, kentang goreng dan juga chocolate cupcakes," ulang Taehyung menyebut pesanan pelanggan sambil mencatatnya, "oke, ditunggu pesanannya," ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum lalu menuju ke bagian penerima pesanan. Memberikan kertas pesanan ke temannya untuk membuat pesanan.

Taehyung masih berdiri bersandar di dekat meja, sambil mengobrol sejenak dengan temannya. Sambil menunggu pelanggan baru untuk di layani.

"Yoongi noona tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Taehyung pada temannya. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemilik kafe tidak kelihatan sejak tadi.

"Dia pergi membeli stok bahan. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Damainya kafe ini jika Yoongi noona tidak ada," ujar Bogum, salah seorang temannya, sambil memasang wajah bahagia.

Taehyung terkekeh, "tidak ada nenek-nenek yang akan marah-marah," tambahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut nenek-nenek, Byuntae?"

Taehyung langsung tahu siapa yang sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan byuntae (mesum) itu. Terasa aura mencekam di belakang mereka berdua, yang langsung membuat mereka merinding.

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum, "halo noona, cantik seperti biasa ya," goda Taehyung.

Yoongi langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dan juga Bogum dengan buku yang ia pegang, "kembali bekerja bodoh."

"Astaga noona, nanti otak jeniusku menciut," ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Mau kupukul dengan lebih keras, huh?"

xxx

Setelah reuninya dengan Taehyung di Busan malam itu, Jungkook beberapa kali menghubungi Taehyung untuk bertanya kesibukkan Taehyung. Jungkook ingin sekali pergi berkunjung ke tempat Taehyung tinggal selama ini, tapi Taehyung selalu berkata bahwa ia sibuk setiap kali Jungkook menghubunginya.

"Jungkook, ayo ke bioskop nanti malam," ajak Jimin yang sedang tadi sedang duduk di hadapan Jungkook, di kantin fakultas seni.

Jungkook tidak membalas, ia malah sibuk berdecak kesal karena membaca pesan balasan dari Taehyung. Padahal Jungkook ingin membawakan masakan Seokjin untuk makan malam Taehyung. Ia yakin Taehyung tidak pernah makan dengan teratur, melihat betapa kurusnya badan Taehyung.

"Hei, Jungkook," panggil Jimin karena merasa tidak di anggap oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak menjawab, berarti iya," ujar Jimin lagi.

Akhirnya Jungkook langsung melihat ke arah Jimin dengan pandangan kesal, "pergi saja sendiri. Aku sibuk," ujarnya sambil bangun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin langsung tertawa pelan. Karena sibuk untuk Jungkook adalah bermain game, makan-makan dan tidur. Karena ajakannya tidak disetujui Jungkook, Jimin pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi salah seorang temannya.

"Hei, kamu tahu kan dimana kafe tempat kerja Byun Taehyung. Ayo kita ke sana, aku yang traktir," ajak Jimin pada temannya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari temannya, Jimin langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya.

XXX

Jungkook menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran, di salah satu flat kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Berbekal alamat yang di berikan Taehyung saat di Busan, ia nekat datang berkunjung ke flat Taehyung. Karena jika menunggu jawaban Taehyung, ia akan semakin tidak sabaran.

Pintu flat pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria yang memakai celana jeans pendek dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Juga rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Mungkin dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Mencari siapa ya?" tanya pria itu sambil melihat Jungkook dari atas ke bawah.

"Umm Taetae, eh maksdku Kim Taehyung. Dia ada?"

"Kim Taehyung? Tidak ada yang bernama Kim Taehyung disini."

Jungkook langsung menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu langsung mengambil ponselnya. Menunjukkan alamat yang di berikan Taehyung pada pria itu, "kata Taetae, dia tinggal disini."

"Alamatnya benar, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Mungkin yang kau maksud itu Byun Taehyung? Kalau Taehyung yang itu, dia masih ada jam kerja di kafe," jawab pria itu setelah melihat layar ponsel Jungkook.

"Byun Taehyung? Bisa berikan alamat kafe nya?"

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu mengetikkan alamat kafe di ponsel Jungkook. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikkan ponsel Jungkook yang di terima dengan senyuman oleh Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, oppa," ujar Jungkook sambil membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang sedang bingung.

"Huh? Sejak kapan Taehyung mengganti marganya menjadi Kim?"

xxx

Taehyung sedang mengangkat persediaan bahan yang telah dibeli oleh Yoongi, dan baru saja di antar oleh mobil supermarket kedalam gudang kafe. Ditemani oleh Yoongi yang sedang mencatat barang apa saja yang sudah masuk kedalam gudang.

Selesai mengangkat dan membawa semuanya masuk, Taehyung berdiri dan bersandar di pintu samping kafe. Sambil melihat kearah Yoongi yang masih sibuk melihat catatan.

"Noona, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Dengan kelinci itu?" balas Yoongi.

Jika di Busan, Taehyung memiliki Minjae sebagai tempat curhat. Maka di Seoul, Taehyung memiliki Yoongi sebagai tempat curhat. Meski Yoongi adalah bos Taehyung, diluar itu mereka adalah teman baik. Yoongi bahkan sering membeli bahan di tempat Hoseok dan juga berteman dengan Hoseok. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan.

"Iya. Dengan si kelinci. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Temui dia. Kenapa masih bertanya kalau kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Yoongi kesal. Terkadang jalan pikiran Taehyung yang membingungkan berhasil membuatnya kesal dan marah.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Berhenti jadi kurir pizza, bodoh. Kau sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan, bisa-bisa kau tumbang sebelum tua," ujar Yoongi sambil memukul kepala Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Ei, nanti aku kekurangan uang."

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau bisa bekerja di kafe sampai jam tutup. Juga membantuku. Dasar bodoh. Berapa jam kau tidur semalam, coba jawab."

Taehyung terdiam sambil mengingat, "2 atau 3 jam, mungkin."

"Dan manusia itu paling tidak butuh 7-8 jam untuk tidur. Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Kuliahmu sudah cukup menguras waktu, ditambah pekerjaanmu. Belum lagi kau harus belajar. Atau kau mau aku yang pergi ke bos mu, dan meminta untuk memecatmu. Pilih yang mana?"

Taehyung meringis mendengar omelan Yoongi, "baiklah. Sebentar aku akan pergi dan mengundurkan diri dari sana. Noona puas?"

Yoongi tersenyum menang. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Yoongi meminta Taehyung untuk merelakan salah satu pekerjaannya. Terlalu sering ia meminta, agar Taehyung memiliki banyak waktu untuk tidur.

"Good boy. Dan hubungi kelincimu dan ajak dia bertemu. Mungkin dia akan suka jus wortel buatan Seokjin eonnie," usul Yoongi dengan nada yakin. Seokjin adalah juru masak di kafenya, karena kafenya tidak hanya menyediakan makanan ringan. Tapi juga makanan berat.

Taehyung mengangguk, menyimpan usul Yoongi di dalam memorinya.

xxx

Jungkook sedang melihat alamat kafe yang diberikan oleh pria di flat yang ditinggali oleh Taehyung. Dia melihat dengan bingung, merasa tahu kafe ini. Tapi lupa dimana ia pernah mendengar tentang kafe ini.

"Sugar Cafe, uhh dimana aku pernah mendengar nama kafe ini," gumam Jungkook melangkah menyusuri trotoar area pertokoan. Mengikuti jalur pada peta di ponselnya.

Begitu sesampainya di depan kafe, tepatnya di seberang jalan kafe itu, ia langsung menunjuk salah satu mobil yang terparkir.

"Mobil Seokjin eonnie. Ah benar, tempat kerja eonnie. Kenapa aku baru ingat ya," gumam Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dulu dari luar kafe, sambil mencoba menelpon Seokjin. Meski ia tahu, Seokjin tidak akan menyentuh ponselnya ketika sedang bekerja.

Mungkin saja Seokjin sedang beristirahat kan, jadi tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba.

Jungkook melihat lagi ke arah kafe, dan langsung memutuskan panggilan telepon sebelum dijawab Seokjin.

"Itu kan-- , kenapa dia ada disini?" gumam Jungkook ketika melihat seseorang bersama dengan temannya sedang masuk kedalam kafe.

xxx

"Taehyung-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan kotak berwarna merah dibagasi mobil? Aku lupa membawanya tadi," ujar Yoongi sambil melemparkan kunci mobil ke arah Taehyung. Yang langsung di tangkap oleh Taehyung.

"Oke, noona."

Taehyung langsung melangkah menuju pintu kafe. Bertepatan dengan itu, lonceng di pintu berbunyi sebelum Taehyung sampai di pintu. Tanda seorang pelanggan datang berkunjung.

Taehyung membungkuk kecil secara refleks dan hendak mengucapkan salam sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat dat-- ," ucapan Taehyung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

"Halo Kim Taehyung, lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Uhh, maafkan kalau terkesan pendek lagi chapter yang ini. Maafkan, maafkan. Chapter depan pasti lbh panjang kok, semoga. Kadang ngetik di smartphone itu bikin pegal mata hahaha. Biasanta ngetik di tablet atau PC. Tapi karena udah sejak pulkam ini, tablet di sandera oleh adik. Dan males nyalain PC jga. Jadinya ngetik di ponsel terus. Update dari ponsel juga.

Thanks buat yg udah baca karya unfaedah ini.


	6. Chapter 6 - Finally Meet

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hello Kim Taehyung, lama tidak bertemu."

Ini bukan bagian dari hal-hal yang diinginkan oleh Taehyung hari ini. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini, setelah sesi meminta solusi dari Yoongi tentunya. Dan suasana hatinya langsung memburuk begitu mendapati seorang pria dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik ketika ia tersenyum, berdiri di hadapannya. Di tempat ia bekerja.

Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti, dan langsung meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu mengikuti temannya yang mulai mencari tempat kosong di kafe itu.

Jitakkan pelan di kepala Taehyung, membuatnya tersadar dari aksi terdiam bagai patung di depan pintu.

"Cepat ambil kotak di mobil, jangan menghalangi jalan," tegur sang pelaku penjitakkan dengan nada kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya dan melangkah keluar dari kafe. Menuju ke mobil milik Yoongi yang terparkir di depan kafe. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat pria dengan mata bulan sabit itu, melihat kearahnya dari tempat ia duduk yang berada di bagian teras kafe.

Selesai mengambil kotak yang di maksud, ia segera masuk kedalam dan memberikan kotak itu pada Yoongi.

"Aku ijin 30 menit," ujar Taehyung sambil melepaskan apron coklat di pinggangnya dan menyimpannya di kursi kasir. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan memilih tidak peduli. Toh, pasti Taehyung akan bercerita nantinya.

Taehyung langsung menghampiri pria itu dan duduk di kursi.

"Sungwoon-ah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua. kau pesan saja, nanti aku yang bayar," ujar pria itu kepada temannya. Yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari temannya, lalu ia bangun dan mencari tempat lain.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Park Jimin? Atau harus ku panggil Kim Jimin?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada datar.

"Aku sedang membeli makan, Byun Taehyung," kini gantian Jimin yang memanggil nama Taehyung menggunakan nama barunya, "pintar sekali mengubah margamu. Ngomong-ngomong, margaku tetap Park," sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu basa basi, sialan. Apa yang kau mau?" geram Taehyung sambil menahan kesal.

Kedatangan Jimin yang mendadak di kafe tempat ia kerja, membuatnya yakin bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Ia tahu, Jimin mencarinya selama ini. Jimin tahu dia kuliah dimana. Taehyung tahu dengan pasti, bahwa selama ia cuti, Jimin terus mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat pasti Jimin akan datang ke tempat ia kerja. Atau buruknya, ke flatnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pernah muncul dihadapan Jungkook. Kau yang seperti sekarang, tidak pantas untuk Jungkook."

Ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa. Dia bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook saat di Busan. Dan dalam waktu dekat, ia akan mengajak Jungkook bertemu lagi.

"Oh ya, dan apakah Jungkook akan mau denganmu yang merusak kebahagiaan keluarga orang lain?"

"Oke, itu memang kesalahanku. Tapi jika kau menyayangi Jungkook, seharusnya kau memikirkannya. Kau bahkan harus bekerja hanya untuk biaya hidup. Apa yang bisa kau beri untuk Jungkook? Bahkan kau sendiri susah mempunyai waktu kosong. 2 tahun ini dia baik-baik saja tanpamu. Ada aku yang menjaganya. Ada aku yang selalu ada untuknya. Jadi, jauhi Jungkook."

Taehyung terdiam. Sepertinya jalan pikiran idiotnya sedang kumat. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin adalah benar. Bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Jungkook. Jungkook lebih baik tanpanya. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak akan pernah kesepian, karena Jimin selalu bisa hadir ketika dibutuhkan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu.

Seseorang memukul kepala Taehyung dari belakang dengan keras.

Taehyung segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah memukulnya. Dan ia mendapati Yoongi yang melipat kedua tangannya sebatas dada.

"Yak noona, kenapa memukulku," ujar Taehyung dengan kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jika kau ijin hanya untuk membicarakan pembicaraan yang tidak penting dan memakai otak idiotmu, lebih baik kau pergi kedapur dan bantu temanmu disana. Atau kupotong gajimu," ancam Yoongi dengan memasang wajah galak. Meski terkesan gagal, karena bagaimanapun wajah Yoongi tetap terlihat manis.

"Baiklah baiklah," balas Taehyung tidak ikhlas sambil bangun berdiri dan melangkah.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin melangkah kedalam kafe, Yoongi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik ditelinganya. Yang membuat Taehyung langsung melangkah dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam.

Tinggal Jimin dan Yoongi yang ada disitu sepeninggal Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum, dan hanya di balas dengan ekspresi datar oleh Yoongi.

"Dan kau-- ."

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

"Oke, Park Jimin-ssi. Jika kau masih setidaknya punya hati, jangan lanjutkan rencana gilamu untuk membujuk Taehyung dalam hal apapun. Taehyung butuh alasan untuk terus hidup dan berbahagia, aku bosan melihatnya seperti mayat hidup. Jadi, berhentilah," ujar Yoongi dengan nada memerintah, bukan dengan nada meminta ataupun memohon. Lalu langsung meninggalkan Jimin yang bingung dengan ucapan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, dia seperti kelinci. Dia menunggumu di ruang staff," bisik Yoongi pada Taehyung. Dan membuat mata Taehyung membulat tak percaya, dan langsung melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang staff.

Sesampainya di ruang staff, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang meminum milkshake. Ditemani oleh Seokjin noona yang sedang mengambil waktu istirahat. Terlihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol.

"Kookie, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Taehyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tadi ke tempat tinggalmu. Lalu seseorang yang tinggal bersamamu bilang kau sedang bekerja. Jadi aku meminta alamat, dan datang kesini. Maafkan aku," jawab Jungkook sambil tertunduk. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah lancang bertanya tentang tempat kerja Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menggeleng dan melangkah mendekati Jungkook, "kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku tahu kamu sibuk."

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Apa noona dan Kookie sudah saling kenal?"

Seokjin yang sejak tadi merasa menjadi obat nyamuk, akhirnya tersenyum, "aku dan Kookie tinggal bersama. Jadi Taetae yang selama ini sering disebut Jungkookie, itu kamu?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Jika saja aku tahu, sudah dari dulu aku membawa dia kesini. Dia selalu menolak menunjukkan fotomu, jika kutanya."

Taehyung tertawa, membayangkan wajah Jungkook saat menolak menunjukkan foto dirinya pada Seokjin. Dan Jungkook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena menjadi bahan pembicaraan kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Kelincimu benar-benar manis ya, Byuntae," ujar seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pintu dengan nada mengejek pada Taehyung.

"Yak noona, berhenti memanggilku Byuntae," amuk Taehyung kesal. Yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh orang-orang yang ada di ruang staff.

"Kau baru boleh pulang 2jam lagi, pergi bekerja. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kelincimu ini," titah Yoongi dengan nada penuh arti yang membuat Taehyung merinding. Yoongi dan rasa penasarannya adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Taehyung ingin meminta izin dengan memohon pada Yoongi. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook terjebak bersama Yoongi yang sedang penasaran. Baru saja Taehyung ingin berucap sambil berlutut _-mungkin-_ pada Yoongi yang terlihat seperti macan--

"Aku bercanda. Pergilah."

\--galak, ralat, tapi seperti gadis manis. Taehyung langsung memeluk Yoongi, "terima kasih, noona."

"Jauh-jauh dariku, Byuntae sialan."

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berjalan di taman dekat kafe dalam diam. Sesekali Jungkook melihat sekitar, mengusir rasa bosan karena berjalan dalam keheningan. Mereja menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di dekat kolam, dan memilih untuk duduk disana.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gusar. Tidak menyukai keheningan yang tercipta. Tapi ia juga bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Uhh, maafkan aku. Karena tidak pernah menghubungimu," ujar Taehyung akhirnya setelah terdiam dalam keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Jungkook mengangguk, meski ia sadar Taehyung tidak akan melihat gerakan kepalanya. Karena Taehyung sibuk menatap kakinya yang terbalut sepatu butut yang mungkin sudah lama tidak ia cuci.

"Apa saja yang Jimin katakan padamu?"

"Bukan hal penting. Cuma basa-basi," bohong Taehyung. Taehyung bukannya takut Jungkook akan mengamuk pada Jimin karena pembicaraan mereka. Taehyung cuma takut Jungkook akan kecewa padanya, bahwa dalam hatinya ia masih memikirkan untuk pergi menjauhi Jungkook lagi.

"Aku tahu Taetae berbohong."

Betapa pintarnya gadis kelinci itu, membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Sempat lupa bahwa gadis disampingnya mungkin saja keturunan cenayang yang bisa tahu ia berbohong atau tidak.

"Hanya pembicaraan tidak penting, Kookie."

"Lalu kenapa Taetae tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Kamu tahu kehidupanku bagaimana sekarang. Aku sibuk mencari uang disana-sini. Terus belajar demi mempertahankan beasiswa di kam-- upss," sepertinya Taehyung tanpa sadar telah membocorkan bahwa ia sedang berkuliah saat ini.

Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal, "jadi Taetae selama ini kuliah juga? Dimana? Jangan-jangan Byun Taehyung yang di maksud teman Jimin itu Taetae?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menghindari tatapan kesal dari Jungkook yang mengarah padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ada didekat kalian, saat kalian berbicara dengan Jongin sunbae."

Beberapa pukulan kesal dilayangkan Jungkook ke tubuh Taehyung, "Taetae menyebalkan."

"Aku minta maaf, Kookie."

"Lanjutkan cerita tadi," titah Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang menggemaskan.

"Oke, jadi aku harus terus belajar untuk mempertahankan beasiswaku. Lalu mencari uang disana-sini. Jika ada waktu kosong, kugunakan untuk duduk di perpustakaan selama mungkin. Sepulang dari kafe, aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Aku masih harus menjadi pengantar pizza hingga dini hari. Hanya tertidur beberapa jam, lalu terbangun di pagi hari untuk mengantar susu dan koran. Aku tidak punya waktu lebih untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan atau bertemu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengajakmu keluar dengan kondisiku yang seperti sekarang. Jadi kupikir Kookie akan lebih sering bersama Jimin dan bersenang-senang."

Jungkook berdecak kesal setelah mendengar cerita Taehyung. Ia tahu Taehyung hanya jenius dalam pelajaran, tapi jalan pikirannya terkesan idiot.

"Aku kan bisa mengunjungi flat Taetae. Atau pergi makan siang bersama di kantin kampus. Atau juga pergi ketempat kerjamu. Taetae pikir aku itu hanya suka jajan saja?"

"Sayangnya, itu benar. Kookie kan suka makan."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Taetae. Dan apa itu tadi, hanya tidur beberapa jam? Manusia butuh setidaknya 7-8 jam untuk tidur. Aku akan datang ke flat Taetae setiap pagi, jadi pastikan pulang setelah mengantar susu dan koran."

Taehyung menatap tidak percaya, "untuk apa? Setelah mengantar susu, aku langsung kepasar untuk membantu Hoseok hyung."

Jungkook menjitak kepala Taehyung dengan pelan, "lihat, Kookie yakin Taetae tidak akan ingat sarapan. Tidak ada bantahan. Jika kabur, aku akan mencari Taetae dan menarik Taetae pulang untuk sarapan."

"Kenapa semua orang sangat suka menjitak kepalaku. Tapi aku memang langsung kepasar, aku tidak enak pada Hoseok hyung. Dia banyak membantuku."

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan keras, "baiklah-baiklah. Aku yang akan mencari Taetae kepasar dan membawakan sarapan."

Baru saja Taehyung ingin menolak, Jungkook sudah memberikan penyataan tegas, yang mau tak mau harus dituruti.

"Tidak ada penolakkan."

.

.

.

Awalnya Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook tidak akan datang kepasar pagi itu. Masih pukul 7 pagi saat itu, dan Taehyung langsung menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa tas berisi kotak makanan.

Jungkook dan bangun pagi, adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa disatukan. Jungkook yang lebih sayang pada gulingnya, daripada bangun dipagi hari untuk menghirup udara segar. Kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum menang.

Bahkan Seokjin yang baru saja bangun dan hendak membuat sarapan, langsung melongo tak percaya ketika melihat sosok kelinci gembul yang sedang bersenandung, berdiri di dapur.

Dan sosok itu sedang membuat sarapan, saat waktu masih pukul 6 pagi.

Seokjin bahkan sampai menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jungkook, dan yakin bahwa Jungkook tidak sedang sakit.

"Wow, Kookie berhasil bangun pagi," ujar Taehyung sambil bertepuk tangan bak anjing laut di kebun binatang.

"Siapa dulu dong, Kookie," ujar Jungkook dengan nada bangga.

"Omong-omong, yang tadi itu bukan pujian," tambah Taehyung sambil tersenyum menyindir dan di beri hadiah cubitan kesal dari Jungkook di pinggangnya.

Taehyung merintih kesakitan, cubitan Jungkook memang tidak main-main.

"Eh, nona yang kemarin mencari Kim Taehyung," ujar Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka sambil menunjuk Jungkook.

"Halo, oppa," salam Jungkook dengan nada sopan.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok lagi yang membuat Jungkook melihat kearah Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kim Taehyung itu nama lahirku, hyung."

"Hah? Kukira nama aslimu Byun Taehyung. Aku merasa dibohongi," ujar Hoseok dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung."

"Cuma bercanda. Sarapan yang banyak, dia jarang sekali sarapan," ujar Hoseok dengan nada jahil, sambil melangkah pergi untuk mengurus perkerjaan miliknya yang tertunda.

Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan uang sulit di artikan, ketika mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Membuat Taehyung langsung memasang wajah seolah meminta maaf, sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo sarapan."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello, im back. Maaf karena baru mengupdate lanjutannya.

Gw terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus segala hal dalam beberapa waktu ini. Sekarang juga masih lumayan sibuk, mendekati natal soalnya. Gw sedang pulang ke rumah, karena sudah lama sekali tidak natal di rumah dg keluarga. Jadi lumayan sibuk, tapi tidak sesibuk kemarin-kemarin. So, gw masih bias mengetik lanjutan ff ini. Ff lain akan gw update secepatnya juga. Diusahakan sebelum Natal.

Thanks udah menunggu ff gw.. itupun kalau ada yang menunggu.

Thanks udah membaca ff gw. I love you.


End file.
